School Days
by FallingStarsAndPaperFlowers
Summary: Yeah, I know, lame title. High school AU. Ten/Rose. The Doctor still looks like David Tennant, just as a teenager. The Doctor hears rumors of some strange happenings at a local high school in London. He enrolls as John Smith, and meets Rose Tyler. As the year goes on, she grows suspicious. Who is 'The Doctor' Who is he really? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I'm TheDemonsRedRose, but just call me Rose. So... my first Doctor Who fanfic. This should be an adventure! Hopefully, since I've written a few fanfictions and started a few original works before, my writing won't be too bad. Welp, lets get to the story then! Enjoy!**

**Summary: AU Tenth/Rose. The Doctor still looks like David Tennant, just as a younger version. After hearing rumors of strange things happening in a public high school in London, The Doctor decides to investigate. He enrolls himself in the school as John Smith, where he meets Rose Tyler. As the year goes on, Rose grows more and more suspicious of 'John Smith' It's obvious he's not normal. So who exactly is he?**

* * *

A young man walked along the streets of London, heading towards the school in the crisp morning air. He trudged , earning a few looks from passing strangers. Indeed, he was an odd character. Unruly brown hair, brown eyes wide with agitation, brown trench coat billowing out behind him as he walked, and a blue backpack strapped across one shoulder. If one of the strangers had, perhaps, walked up and asked for his name, they would have simply gotten a mysterious smile and the words 'I'm The Doctor!' before the strange young man walked away, a bounce in his steps.

The Doctor, otherwise known as 'John Smith', continued to walk on, oblivious to the looks he was receiving. He was off to his first day of high school in London, and he was a ball of nerves and excitement as the gigantic building came into view. Other teens wandered the grounds, searching for their friends and walking into the school. The Doctor gulped, as he walked up the steps to the double doors, open wide to allow entrance to the school. He kept his head down, avoiding contact with others as much as possible.

He followed the hallway to the office, and was met with an older woman of about fifty. "Um... I'm John Smith. I'm new here." he said  
The office lady smiled brightly. "Ah, John Smith! Heard you were coming. I'm Mrs. White. Hang out here for a minute while I get your schedule and books."  
He nodded, and smiled politely, sitting down on one of the chairs by the doorway. Mrs. White walked out of the office, and came back with three text books, and his schedule. The Doctor noticed another student following her in, and he was immediately intrigued. She seemed familiar, though he was sure he had never seen her before.

"John, this is Rose Tyler. She'll be showing you around the school today." She handed him his books and schedule, and walked off, leaving him and Rose alone. He smiled at her, and held out his hand. "John Smith." he said "But call me The Doctor." he winked at her, and she laughed, shaking his hand. "Rose Tyler." she said, her tongue peeking out of her teeth as she smiled. The Doctor nodded, and playfully bowed. "It is very nice to meet you, Rose Tyler." he said

Her smile grew even wider, and she laughed once again as she mock curtsied. "And you, Doctor." she said playfully

The stood in silence for a few seconds, before Rose finally broke it. "Can I see your schedule? Might as well know what classrooms I should show you." she said  
The Doctor nodded, and handed it to her. "Hmm..." Rose mumbled.  
"What?" he asked  
Rose shook her head. "Nothing." she said "We've got all of our classes together except for first and fifth. You take physics?" she asked  
The Doctor smiled and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a physics nerd. Well, I say a bit..."  
Rose laughed again, and started walking. "Come on, I'll show you around. We've got twenty minutes before first period starts, plenty of time."  
The Doctor nodded, and caught up to her as she led him to his locker. "Oh look! Your locker's just across the hall from mine!" she said  
The Doctor smiled. He'd only been there ten minutes and he seemed to have already made a friend. "That's wonderful." he said, walking to his own and opening it.  
He sorted through his books and put away everything he didn't need until after lunch. He shoved the rest in his backpack, and walked back to Rose, who was at her own locker.

Observing it, he saw a picture of her with a young man. "Who's that?" he asked  
Rose looked up to where he was pointing. "Oh, that's Micky. He's one of my best friends." she said  
The Doctor nodded, and waited for Rose to finish getting her stuff ready. "Alright. I'll show you to your first class." She said, turning to the wild looking teen.  
The Doctor smiled, and motioned for them to begin walking. "Lead the way, miss! Allons-y!"  
Rose looked at him. "What does that mean?" she asked  
"Hmm? Oh, it's French for let's go. Just to warn you, I say it a lot." he responded, flashing her a grin. He turned and walked past Rose the way they came from.  
She smiled. "Other way!" she called to him  
The Doctor promptly turned around, and walked back towards her. "Yes, yes. I knew that." he muttered

Rose laughed, and shook her head as she lead him to his class. The Doctor was very... interesting. She'd never met anyone like him before. He was delightful to be around, and she found herself wanting to get to know him more.

As they walked, The Doctor thought. Rose Tyler. Her name seemed so familiar. The first time he'd looked at her, he was hit with the sense that he'd seen her before. Just who was she? He shook the thoughts out of his head. He was probably just being paranoid. He slipped a smile back on his face, and focused on the back of her head, studying her blond hair. He began to think about what he was doing there in the first place. Something strange was going on at that school, and he was determined to find out what it was.

The Doctor was ripped from his thoughts when Rose suddenly stopped. He stumbled to keep from running into her before trying to regain his composure. Rose smiled at him. "Alright, here's your first class. Physics." She laughed and shook her head "Don't know how you could even begin to understand that." she said  
The Doctor smiled at her. "Well, I'm very clever." he said jokingly. Rose smiled once again. "I'll meet you here after class, and I'll take you to second period. We both have English with Mr. Frazen."

The Doctor nodded, and walked to the door as Rose walked away. He took a deep breath and entered the room a few minutes before the bell rang. Walking to the front of the classroom, he stopped at the teachers desk. The teacher, Mr. Burrig, looked up at him. "Ah, you must be John. Go ahead and sit wherever you like. Class will start in a few minutes. The Doctor nodded, and sat down next to an athletic looking boy with short brown hair. The boy turned to him, and held out his hand. "Jack Harkness." he said, smiling at him.  
The Doctor shook his hand and smiled back. "John Smith. Just call me The Doctor."  
Jack laughed, and shook his head. "Alrighty then, Doctor. Nice to meet you."  
The Doctor grinned. "And same to you." he said

Jack turned away from him as class started, and The Doctor found himself scribbling down notes throughout the period. Physics in the classroom was very different from how he usually studied it. It would take him a while to get used to it.

* * *

**And there ya go. First chapter finished. If there's any mistakes in spelling or grammar just tell me, and I'll fix it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please review, I'd love to know what you think and if you've got any ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for following and thank you to the guest who reviewed my story! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! Sorry it's kind of short, I'll make the next one longer. I'm hoping for 2,000 words in that one.  
**

* * *

The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief when fourth period ended, and lunch began. He had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning, and was starving, not to mention bored – it seemed all they ever did in these classes were take notes and read! He met up with Rose, and they went to their lockers to grab their lunch.

Rose led The Doctor to her group of friends. She looked at The Doctor, and smiled before introducing him. "Guys, this is John." She said  
The Doctor smiled. "Just call me the Doctor." He said politely  
the group laughed, and began to introduce themselves. "I'm Martha." A nice looking dark skinned woman said, shaking his hand. A red head walked up next. "I'm Donna." She said, nodding her head to him.  
The other red head in the group walked up next and smiled. "I'm Amy, and this is Rory." She motioned to the blond boy standing next to her, who smiled and waved.  
The Doctor grinned. "You're Scottish!" he shouted, causing the rest of the group to laugh.  
"Indeed I am." Amy replied, a grin on her own face.  
A young dark skin man walked up to him and shook his hand. "I'm-"  
"Yes, Mickey Smith. Rose has told me all about you!" The Doctor beamed  
Mickey smiled, and walked over to Rose, as the last person in the group walked over and introduced herself. "I'm Clara." She said in a graceful tone.  
The Doctor smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Clara!" he said  
Clara grinned, and walked away as Rose came to stand next to him. The Doctor looked at the group. "You know, bananas are extraordinary. Do any of you happen to have a banana?" he asked  
they laughed at his random statement, and Donna held out a banana to the strange teen. "Here you are, mate." She said  
The Doctor grinned at her, and grabbed the banana. "Brilliant! Thank you!" he exclaimed

The Doctor spotted Rose and Mickey holding hands, and smirked. "Oi! Do I spy a couple over there?" he called to them  
Rose blushed, and Mickey looked at the ground. Amy smiled, and answered for them. "They've been together for a few months now, almost as long as Rory and I." she said, taking the blonds hand  
The Doctor's smile widened, and he began to eat the banana. "Ah! This is paradise." He said  
Rose smiled. The Doctor was so kind and funny, but there was a mysterious feeling to him, as if he were hiding something. If so, what could it be? Rose frowned as the thoughts bombarded her head, but soon let it go. She smiled as the Doctor told a joke, and laughed along with everyone else.

A few minutes later, another person walked up to the group. "Did I miss anything?" he asked  
The Doctor spun around, and felt his smile brighten even more. "Jack!" he said "How are you?"  
Jack smiled. "Good Doctor. I see you've met everyone." He said, motioning to the group. The Doctor nodded as he finished off his banana. He looked down sadly at the now empty peel. They all laughed at the disappointed look on his face, and the Doctor snapped his head up. "What? What's so funny?" he asked  
Jack smiled, and clapped his shoulder as the bell rang. "Nothing, Doc. Gotta go!"

The rest of the day went by slowly for The Doctor. He already knew all of the curriculum they were learning. He honestly didn't know for sure why he was even there. At least he had met Rose and the others. It turned out that he had the last two periods of the day with Donna and Rory, along with fifth with Jack, Amy and Mickey.

As the end of the day came, the Doctor ran to his locker and shoved everything he needed in his backpack quickly. Rose walked up to him. "What's the hurry?" she asked  
The Doctor looked at her. "Nothing." He said "I've just got something I need to do at… home." He said  
Rose frowned at his hesitation, but quickly let it go. "The group and I were going out for chips later and were wondering if you wanted to go." She asked  
The Doctor smiled, but shook his head. "You all have known each other for longer, I wouldn't want to impose." He said  
Rose rolled her eyes. "You're not imposing if you were invited. Now, you're coming even if I have to drag you."  
The Doctor grinned. "Alright. When and where should I meet you guys then?" he asked  
Rose smiled. "You don't have to meet us anywhere. Jack's got a car and is driving us, he can come pick you up." She said  
The Doctors smile faded for a second, before coming back. "Pick me up? Nah, I live way far out, wouldn't want him to have to drive that entire way. Just tell me where the shop is and I'll meet you there." He said  
Rose frowned once again, but accepted his answer. "Alright, it's on the corner of Maine and Baker Street. Meet us there at six o'clock." She said  
The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Okay. See you then!" he said, bouncing away  
"See you Doctor." Rose replied, turning around and walking the other direction.

She frowned, as suspicious thoughts once again fell into her head. He was definitely hiding something, but what was it? She shook her head at the situation. She had never expected anything like this to happen.

Instead of dismissing the thoughts, she found it more and more likely that there was a lot more to the Doctor than there seemed. Who was the Doctor, who was he really? A serious expression came over Rose's face as she made a decision. She would find out what he was hiding, and she would do it soon.

* * *

**So how was it? Again, constructive criticism is always welcome! Please review, I'd like to know what you think.  
Should I add River to this story? I'm not sure yet. What's your guys' opinion? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Rose here! Here's chapter three. Sorry if it sucks, I'm a bit tired. A bit longer than the last one, though I could have probably added more. Thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

At precisely six o'clock, The Doctor found himself standing in front of the chip shop, a little cafe called "Risker's". He leaned again the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets as he waited for his new found friends to show up. Nervous thoughts ran through his head. All his life, and he had never even once gone out to eat with friends.

Five minutes later, a black sports car pulled up in front of the shop. Rose hopped out first, and walked up to the Doctor, followed by Jack, Mickey, Martha and Donna. "Amy and Rory couldn't make it. Had a date planned for tonight." Rose said

The Doctor nodded, and smiled. "Shall we go in then?" he asked  
the others nodded, and Jack led them inside and sat down at a table, the others following in suit. A blond waitress walked up to them, and asked for their orders. "I'll have an order of chips and a cuppa. Surprise me." Rose said happily

The waitress nodded and scribbled down her order, before grabbing everyone else's. When she got to the Doctor, he hesitated. "Umm… I'll have chips and a coffee." He said "Oh! Do you have bananas?" he asked  
the others laughed at his obsession with bananas, and the waitress nodded. The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant!" he said "Add a banana to that. Actually make that three bananas!"

The waitress gave him an odd look, before returning to the kitchen with their orders. As soon as she was gone, Rose burst out laughing, quickly followed by the others. "What?" the Doctor asked "What's so funny?"  
"N-nothing." Rose gasped "Just you're love for bananas." She said  
The Doctor frowned. "What's wrong with bananas? They're delicious! And a great source of potassium!" he said  
The Doctor blushed as the others continued to laugh, and was eternally grateful when the waitress came back with their orders. He immediately grabbed a banana, his face lighting up as he did so. Rose shook her head and smiled. He certainly was a strange one.

An hour later, everyone piled back into Jack's car; excluding the Doctor. "You sure you don't want a ride back home?" Rose asked  
The Doctor nodded. "I'm sure. I live way out of the way, I don't want to have you waste all that gas on me." He said  
Rose looked hesitant "If you're sure…" she said  
The Doctor nodded. "Don't worry about me!" he said "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Rose nodded, and waved as Jack began to drive away. She stuck her head out the window and watched as he waved back. He turned around, and walked in the other direction. Just as Rose was about to pull her head back, she saw him walk into a blue police box. Now that was strange. What he be doing in there? Those things hadn't been around for years.

The next day, Rose walked up to the Doctor at his locker. "Hey." She said  
The Doctor smiled at her. "Hi!" he said, practically bouncing around with energy  
Rose laughed. "How are you so hyper?" she asked "It's eight in the bloody morning!"  
The Doctor just grinned. "That is for me to know and no one else!" he said mischievously, shoving his locker closed, and turning around to completely face her. "And how are you this morning?" he asked, with a mock bow.  
Rose playfully curtsied. "Why, I am wonderful." She replied "And you, good sir?" she asked  
The Doctor grinned. "Fantastic, thank you." He said

Rose grinned back at him, and sighed as the bell rang. "Better get to class." She said "See you later!"  
the Doctor nodded, and made his way to first period. They were doing an experiment in physics, which he was thankful for. He didn't know if he could stand taking any more notes.

At the end of the day, Rose met up with the Doctor at his locker. "Hey, we're all spending the weekend at Jack's." she said "We were wondering if you would like to join us." She said  
The Doctor grinned. "I would love to." He said "What's his address and when should I be there?" he asked  
Rose smiled, and handed him a slip of paper. "Be there at five. See you then!" she said  
The Doctor nodded, and watched as she turned and bounced away. "See you!" he shouted after her

A few minutes after five, the Doctor bounded up to Jack's house and knocked on the door. Rory answered, and grinned. "Hello." He said "Just in time. Everyone's here, come on in." he said  
The Doctor nodded, and smiled again, striding inside and following Rory to the living room. "Just set your stuff anywhere." He said  
The Doctor looked around before setting his bag on the floor by the couch, and joining everyone in front of the tele. "What are ya watching?" he asked  
"The news." Said Martha "There's some sort of alien ship hovering above the palace!"  
The Doctor nodded, and sat down between Rose and Jack. They all watched the news for a while, before a familiar looking face showed up. "Doctor! Isn't that you?" Rose asked  
The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. Can't be. This is showing live and I'm obviously right here. Must just be someone who looks like me." He said nervously

Rose looked at him suspiciously before grabbing the remote and turning off the tele. "Come on." She said "Let's do something."  
"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Donna asked  
"I don't know." Rose sighed. "Any ideas?" she asked  
everyone was silent before Amy spoke up. "The only things I can think of are stuff that little kids do. Like hide and seek or truth or dare."  
The Doctor looked confused. "What are those?" he asked  
the others stared at him. "You seriously don't know what those are?" Donna scoffed  
The Doctor shook his head. "My childhood was a lot different than most peoples. I never got to play games or make friends." He said  
a solemn feeling came over them for a few minutes before Rose decided enough was enough. "Well, how about a game of truth or dare then. We gotta give the Doctor here his childhood back."

The others nodded, and they formed a circle. "So how you do play this?" The Doctor asked  
"Well, you ask another person either truth or dare, and they have to pick one. If they pick truth, you ask them a question and they have to tell the truth, if they pick dare, you dare them to do something." Jack explained  
The Doctor nodded. "Seems simple enough. Who first?" he asked

Martha smiled. "I'll go first. Jack truth or dare?" she asked  
"Dare." Jack said without a second thought  
Martha took a few seconds to think before a smile lit up her face. "I dare you to flirt with the Doctor for the rest of the game." She said

The Doctor blushed, but Jack just smiled and moved over to the Doctor. He threw his arm around him, and leaned in close. "…sup?" he asked quietly  
everyone burst out laughing, and Rose took her turn. "Let's see… Doctor, truth or dare."  
The Doctor took a minute to think before answering. "Truth." He said

Rose brought a hand to her chin and hummed. "What were you doing in that police box yesterday?" she asked  
The Doctors eyes widened, and he spluttered. "Y-you saw that?" he asked, a deep blush forming on his face.  
Rose nodded. "What were you doing in there?" she asked again  
The Doctor looked down. "It's kind of a long story…" he said "And it's kind of embarrassing."  
Rose smiled at him. "Come on." She coaxed "Tell us."  
The Doctor sighed.

"It's where I live."

* * *

**Welp, how was it? I'd really love to know. Remember, reviews are what keep me going. The more I get, the faster I update. They make my day! Constructive criticism is always welcome, no flames though please. Sorry if the characters are OOC. I honestly have no idea where this is going right now. I've got a few ideas but that's all right now. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to say them. Anyways, until next time. Beep boop!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I was having some writers block with this story, and was currently on a craze for an anime I watched a little while ago called Fullmetal Alchemist. If you like anime, check it out. It's really good. Anyways, I'm back with more chapters and more adventure! Hopefully the story will start speeding up more, and hopefully I don't take so long to update. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and reviewed. You guys are awesome! **

* * *

_Preview_

_Rose brought a hand to her chin and hummed. "What were you doing in that police box yesterday?" she asked_  
_The Doctors eyes widened, and he spluttered. "Y-you saw that?" he asked, a deep blush forming on his face._  
_Rose nodded. "What were you doing in there?" she asked again_  
_The Doctor looked down. "It's kind of a long story…" he said "And it's kind of embarrassing."_  
_Rose smiled at him. "Come on." She coaxed "Tell us."_  
_The Doctor sighed._

_"It's where I live."_

Chapter Four

Rose frowned, and stared at the Doctor incredulously. He couldn't be serious!

She jumped as Jack and a few other began to laugh. "Good one Doc!" he said "Now tell us the truth."

the Doctor smiled, and laughed along - though he looked a bit nervous. "It was something I built a little while ago. I was bored and started messing around and came up with an idea for a police box. I cart it around and leave it in random places to freak people out." he grinned

The others began to laugh even harder, but Rose's frown deepened. No, that wasn't right. He was completely serious when he said he was living in it. The other thing he said was obviously a lie. A good one maybe, but still a lie. She caught the Doctor's eye, and he frowned at her. She tried to make it as clear as possible that she knew he was hiding something, and he looked away nervously.

She sighed, and decided to let it go for the moment. She would bring it up next time they were alone.

They continued with the game of truth or dare, laughing and teasing each other.

As the night went on, Rose began to forget about her suspicion, but it was still there in the back of her mind. She would find out what he was hiding.

**_hgdlakdjifoafjeklaidje_**

The next morning, after a breakfast of pancakes and bacon, everyone went home.

Rose decided that it would be a good time to find out more about the mysterious Doctor, and followed him instead of heading to her apartment.

He walked, and she followed as quiet as she could. She wanted to avoid detection for as long as she could - if she hadn't already been seen.

Rose continued on until she was lead into a dark alley. A voice pierced through the silence, causing her to jump in surprise. "I see you've followed me Rose. I could tell you were suspicious last night - though I had hoped you would have forgotten your thoughts by now. As it seems you haven't, it seems I will have to answer your questions." He turned around to face her, and she was startled at the intensity in his brown eyes. "So... what can I do for ya?" he asked

Rose gulped, her hands sweating in sudden anxiety. It hadn't seemed so hard to confront him in her head. "I... you told the truth last night. That you lived in that box. I could tell, especially after you gave the other excuse. The other's believed it, but you don't have me fooled Doctor. What's going on? How can you live in a box so small?" she asked

The Doctor sighed, and he seemed to deflate as his shoulders sagged. "It's a long story, one that very very few people know. If I tell you, Rose Tyler, you have to swear secrecy. You can never tell another living soul without my permission.

Rose nodded, curiosity building up inside of her. What could be so important? "I swear." she said

The Doctor looked at her for a few moments, before nodding and walking past her. "This way." he said

Rose turned and followed him back to the small police box. It was old fashioned, and colored the bluest blue that ever existed. It was beautiful, like a piece of artwork. She watched as the Doctor pulled a key out of his pocket, and put it into the lock. The double doors swung inward, and Rose followed the strange man in, her jaw dropping in the process.

All around her, was a room way too big to fit inside such a small box. Shrouded in an orangish light, there were ramps running around the room, and in the very center a large console.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. In this, I can travel all of time and space. Pretty cool huh?" he bragged

Rose continued to stare wide eyed at the inside of the box. "It... it's bigger on the inside..." she whispered in awe

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, I get that a lot." he said

She turned her gaze to him, not sure if what she was seeing was real. "But... how?" she asked

The Doctor sighed. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, for now, would you like a demonstration?" he asked

She gazed around the room for a few more seconds before turning to face the strange man. "Demonstration?" she asked

He nodded. "Where would you like to go?" he asked "Well, where _and_ when."

She frowned and shook her head. "But... time travel... that's not even possible! To do that, you'd have to... you'd have to-"

"Yes, yes. You have to travel faster than the speed of light." he waved his hand, as if that was a simple thing to do.

"But humanity hasn't accomplished that yet! You'd have to be-"

"An alien? Bingo!"

Her jaw dropped. "W-what? You..."

He grinned at her, and began to fire up his console. "What about seventeenth century France? Or perhaps you'd like to visit another planet?"

Rose shook her head. "No, no. What about getting back? I'm expected home soon..."

The Doctor laughed. "Don't forget Rose, this is a time machine. I can take you to hundreds of places, let you see the stars for as long as you want, and have you back within a few seconds."

She looked hesitant, but stepped forward to the console. "Okay... how about another planet then?" she asked

The Doctor grinned his crazy grin, and began pushing buttons and pulling levers. "I know just the place! Allonsy!"

* * *

**Hey, so once again, sorry for the long wait. I feel really bad. Well, it's up now. I'll try to update on a schedule from now on, but it kinda depends on how much time I get to write. I'm and idiot and am working on multiple stories at once, but I'll do my best with this one. Anyways, review please. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
